1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a reading lamp and, more particularly, to a LED (light emitting diode) reading lamp which utilizes an LED module as a light source.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional reading lamp is often in a form of small, convenient and mobile “puck” lights. These puck lights are so called because they are often round and can be mounted and moved with a minimum of effort. These lights generally utilize fluorescent or incandescent lamps as a light source. Fluorescent and incandescent lamps typically required filaments and cathode tubes for operation. As such, they are fragile and have relatively short operating life. Furthermore, filament lamps are not the most economical to operate. In addition, by producing light by heating a filament, incandescent lamps generate a great deal of heat. This heat building up limits the effectiveness of traditional night light due to safety considerations and the possibility of unintentionally and adversely heating items on countertops. This heat generation also makes traditional puck light less versatile in that of some places in which such a light would be desired cannot accommodate a large buildup of heat (e.g. closets, shelves, etc.).
Moreover, traditional incandescent and fluorescent lights are quite inefficient. An incandescent and fluorescent light converts a large amount of energy to heat rather than light, and fluorescent lamps have a relative high start up power consumption. Accordingly, new ways to provide more efficient lighting use are desired in reading lamp.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED reading lamp which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.